Holy Empire of Sacra Corona
The Holy Empire of Sacra Corona is commanded by Emperor Franklin James. This country is led by a hereditary monarchy. Health care is available to each citizen by right of birth and all health care officials are paid incentives for keeping citizens healthy.Crime is non-existent due to the constant vigilance of a well organized police force. This country is very well protected by a military force of highly specialized individuals working through a highly bureaucratic system. Citizens of Sacra Corona are allowed to practice any religious beliefs which they feel appropriate. All citizens of this country are given the right of education. Anyone who wishes to can attend school. Any freedom which a citizen understands is available to them as long as it does not pose a threat to the people and to the state. 'Government' 'Emperor' In Holy Empire of Sacra Corona, the title of emperor is passed on through birthright. If no suitable successor is found in the royal family, the Emperor has the right and the duty to choose his successor. The heir may be either female or male. If the Emperor is unable to perform his duties then their spouse may fill in until the Emperor can or, it is determined that a new Emperor is to be chosen, which would be the oldest child of the last Emperor. *Royal Family: The members of the royal familiy are the immediate and extended family of the Emperor. Currently the Royal family consist of the Emperor, his wife the Empress, the Emperor's sister, and the princes and princesses of Sacra Corona. #'H.H. Crown Prince Romulus James': Defence Minister of Sacra Corona, age 20 #'H.H. Caterina James': Justice Minister, and Grand Justicar of Sacra Corona, captain of the Aerial Battleship Iron Maiden, age 20 #'H.H. Prince Remus James': knight of the Crown, age 15 #'H.H. Lady Rubina James': Foreign Affairs Minister of Sacra Corona, Older sister of the Emperor James, age 69 * The Four Noble Houses: These four families are the branch families of the Royal Family. They date back to the founding of the empire. Most of the members of these families either become important political figures or high ranking military officials. # St.Clouds # Gerhearts # Cromwells # Wynns * The Royal Guard: The personal body guards of the Royal family. Only the Royal Family may command them, unless given direct order by the head the guard. Ministry of Defense: '''The ministry of defense handles the day-to-day operation of the military. '''Ministry of Civic Affairs: They handle the administration of the cities, towns, etc. The members mostly include mayors, governors, and other minor nobles. Ministry of Justice: The judicial arm of the empire. This ministry is made up of the nation’s supreme court, judges, justicars as well as the nation’s police force . * Justicars: They are an elite force of the empire. Trained in both military combat and judicial law. They are usually sent on missions that are too difficult for regular police forces, but do not warrant military deployment. Ministry of Foreign Affairs: 'This ministry handles the many trade agreements, treaties with foreign nations. Also they work with the Ministries of Defense and Civic Affairs to draw up plans for aiding the CRB before being signed off by the Emperor. 'History The first recorded inhabitants of the area came for the northern area for the continent. Traces of early humans have been found from some 500,000 years ago and modern humans from about 30,000 years ago. Until about 10,000 years ago. Over the years these people came to form dozens of small tribes. These early tribes either voluntarily joined together or were conquered and assimilated into the larger tribes forming the first recognized kingdoms in the area, the largest being Santa Cristo. The Great Sundering Around the 10th century (952AD) a large earthquake struck the northern part of what is now Sacra Corona. The quake caused the eruption of Mount Edziza. The nearby kingdom of Ozland was almost completely destroyed, as most of its infrastructure was centered around the base of the mountain. The six other kingdoms suffered high levels of damage as well. Santa Cristo, being the farthest from the eruption, suffered minimal damage. The Unification War After the sundering, around 1012AD, the kingdoms were in almost complete disarray. The three kingdoms closes to the eruption were all but destroyed. The remaining kingdoms were so damaged that many reverted back to the tribal days. The only kingdom to retain is borders were Santa Cristo. Lying on the Coast, it was the least affected. The newly crowned Dante of Santa Cristo, wanted to unite what was left of the kingdoms. In 1034AD Dante’s army invaded the neighboring kingdoms. At first Dante’s forces manage to conquer the western kingdoms and started moving north toward the remnants of Ozland. After 15 years, Ozland and its close neighbor Julia were assimilated into Santa Cristo. In 1050AD, Dante reformed his kingdom into the Sacra Corona Empire and crowned himself emperor. Dante turned his focus to rebuilding the areas of his conquest. The rebuilding would continue until Dante’s great-grandson Caster took to the throne in 1132AD The Age of Two Empires By 1160AD a warlord by the name of Hellion had conquered the remaining four kingdoms and started pushing north towards Sacra Corona. Within months the regions had been taken by Hellion’s troops. Emperor Caster, who longed to be like his Great-grandfather, gathered an army of around 100,000 troops and marched south, retaking the southern regions and laying siege to Hellion’s capital Suluc. The final battle took place at the Styx River. Emperor Caster's force of over 90,000 entrenched themselves about a mile away from the river. Hellion's army of 120,000 set camp around Stygia Fortress. The following battle lasted for two weeks, mostly small to medium scale skirmishes along the river. Finally after the two weeks and over 200 skirmishes, Caster's oldest son Dustin led a calary charge across the river, opening a gap for Caster's main force to advance through. Caster's seige engines pounded Stygia for two hours until the gate collapsed. Then both the Emperor and his son led the final push through the defenses. While Dustin mopped up the rest of the fortresse's defenders. Caster charged into the inner courtyard and challenged Hellion to a duel. The monarchs traded blows for the better part of an hour. Neither noticing the growing crowd. Troops from both sides watched as the two clashed swords. As the duel drew to a close both became tired and fustrated. Hellion lunged at Caster cutting through his armor and slashing his side. At the same time Caster drove his sword through Hellion's chest Killing him. The remainder of Hellion's forces either fled or surrendered after hearing of their lords death. Over the course of five years Caster had expanded the empire to its present size conquering the remnants of Hellion's empire. Hellion himself was given a funeral with full honors Modern history After the fall of Hellion, Sacra Corona entered into its golden age. In the year 1500AD, Emperor Theodore James III, moved the capital from Solaris to Cielo. The northern cities which had been decimated by the sundering had been completely restored and expanded to compensate for the growing population. In 1900AD the Royal Museum was founded and has become the largest collection of historical artifacts in the Empire. In 1986AD Emperor Wesley James formed the Imperial Ministries. While the Emperor still held supreme power in the government, the lesser officials would handel the more day-to-day operations. In the same year the empire saw technology boom. By the end of summer Sacra Corona launched its first satillite, Celestial I. In the year 2010AD the Covenant of Royal Blood invited the Empire to join the Faction. In the same year Emperor Franklin James crowned Emperor after the death of his father, Wesley James II, and was elected as a Crown Represenitive of the CRB (Covenant of Royal Blood). Emperor Franklin James is the 109th emperor to be crowned since the foundin of Sacra Corona. His son, Romulus James, was named crowned prince and hier apparent three months after his father took to the throne. Sacra Corona Space Agency Founded by Minister Claudia James, the SCSA is the department of the Ministry of Civic Affairs, formed after the launch of the empire’s first satellite, Celestial I. The SCSA is the birthplace of some of the Empire’s most significant technological advancements. Based out of Ozland, the SCSA was responsible for the development and construction of the Celestial II orbital Station. Currently the agency has several plans for space colonization in the works. The most prominent is OPERATION LIMITBREAK. Demographic With a population of 2,649,401 (as of the September 2010 census), the empire has grown to culturally diverse people. While there are families who’ve lived in Sacra Corona have since ancient times, you can find people who come from almost all over the world within the empire’s borders. Most of the people who immigrate to Sacra Corona come for other members of the CRB. Language English is the official language of Sacra Corona, with almost 95% of the population. However, during ceremonial events it not uncommon for prayers to be said in the old tongue. Also it is a requirement that all people wishing to gain full citizenship in the empire (people who were not born in the Sacra Corona) be able to speak English at a middle school level. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs has a building set up in each city for foreigners to come and learn, share and teach language from all over the world. After joining the CRB, the number of foreign languages and the number of multilingual citizens has increased by 68%. Religion In Sacra Corona Freedomism is the most wide spread religion in the nation. The basic tenant of the religion is “Don’t be a dick”. This religion has brought together Christian, Islamic, and Jewish people in its one basic tenant. The Ministry of Civic Affairs has funded the building for several large churches, Mosques, and other religious buildings in order for the people to have a place to worship as they see fit. Violence between religious groups is not tolerated. The Ministry of Justice has been given the right to pass down judgment on all those who disturb the peace of the empire. With anything from jail time to deportation to death (only with the blessing of the Emp eror) Education Sacra Coronan public education is operated by the Ministry of Civic Affairs and regulated by the Ministry’sDepartment of Education. Children are required in most provinces to attend school at the age of six or seven (generally, kindergarten or first grade) until they turn eighteen (generally bringing them through twelfth grade, the end of high school). Some provinces allow students to leave school at sixteen or seventeen. After completing high school students may enroll in the Imperial Colleges. Crime and Law Enforcement The Ministry of justice has made crime almost non-existent due to the constant vigilance of a well organized police force. The police have the right to detain a suspect for 24 hours, if there is evidence of a crime. Police officers are stationed on almost every major street. Citizens have the right to a trial by jury that is over seen by a judge. If the crime is against the empire (treason, theft or destruction of government property, etc.) then the case is seen by the grand jury. The Supreme Court of the Sacra Corona works with the Emperor to improve existing laws and make new ones. *Justicars: They are an elite force of the empire. Trained in both military combat and judicial law, they are usually sent on missions that are too difficult for regular police forces, but do not warrant military deployment. Geography Sacra Corona is divided into seven provinces: Solaris, Ozland, Julvia, Massa, Hellion, Colina, and Contea. Each province is named after its’ largest city during the time it was founded. The Empire's geography varies greatly from vast fields to the east, to the forsted mountains of the west. General Characteristics Sacra Corona is divided into three major geographical locations. To the west is the coastline, lined with dozens of large to medium-sized beaches. The eastern side of the Empire is vast meadows and farmland, with small towns dotting the landscape. in the center, running from north to south are the Paragon mountain ranges. the tallest is mountain Edziza to the north. Several cities where founded at the foot of the mountain ranges because of the abundance of raw resoruces located in the region. 'Climate' The empire has an oceanic type climate, with the coldest recorded temperature at 29 degrees Farenheit and warmest at 79 degrees. Major Cities Cielo: It’s the largest and second oldest city in the Empire. It is also the Capital of the Empire. The city was founded by Emperor Theodore James I in 1457AD. Before then, Sacra Corona had no major port on the coast. It is home to the Imperial Palace, Royal Museum, Imperial College, and the MOD (Ministry of Defense) HQ. As a coastal city, it has the largest port the empire has. Solaris: The oldest City in the Empire and the old capital of the old kingdom. The old Palace still sits in the center of the city. It is also Home to the HQ of the MOJ (Ministry of Justice) and the MOC (Ministry of Civic Affairs). Ozland: Provincial capital of Ozland. Most of the nation’s technology comes from this city. The Ozland Imperial College is the best Technological school in the nation. Julvia: Provincial capital of Julvia. 89% of the nation’s lumber and iron is produced here. Massa: Provincial capital of Massa. Known for its forges, Massa imports raw iron deposits for Julvia and use the raw materials to produce steel, copper, and other alloys the nation uses. Contea: Provincial capital of Contea. Some of the best military minds come from the MOD’s Military Academy. Contea is also home to the largest trade center in the empire. If you can buy it, then its’ in Contea. Thousands of imports and exports pass through Contea’s border every month. Hellion: Provincial capital of Hellion. Named after the area’s former monarch. It was renamed from Suluc to Hellion after the Hellion-Sacra Corona War. 'Colina: '''Provincial capital of Colina, the main agricultural center of the Empire. Over two million pounds of produce are exported to the other provinces of Sacra Corona every year. With 78% of all food produce in the empire being produced here, most of the land outside of the city is occupied by farmland with small villages dotting the landscape. Military As of the census of the Nov.2010 census, the Sacra Corona Armed Forces have approximately 21,714,706 personnel on active duty and reserve. The Coronan Armed Forces consist of the Imperial Army, Navy, Air Force, and National Guard. These branches are headed, funded, and organized by the Ministry of Defense.The Ministry of Defense is the governing body of the military. It is made up of representatives from each branch of the military. There are also the Knights of the Crown. They do not hold any authority over the military brass or the rank and file. The title of "knight of the crown" is purly a ceremonial title given to those who have show courage and bravery beyond what is required of them. Everyone is elegible for the title even civilians Ministry of Defense Represents the Military in the Imperial court. The members of this ministry are responsible for coordinating the different branches of the military and seeing that all branches can operate to their maximum capabilities. *Minister of Defense: Head of the ministry and also the flag officer of the military and personally manages the Reserve Forces (Imperial Nation Guard). The current Defense Minister is Crown Prince Romulus James. *Lord Admiral: Highest ranking officer in the Navy. The Current Lord Admiral is Sir Terrence Hood. Commanding officer of the ''Winter's Edge. *Lord General: Highest ranking officer of the Army. *Lord Marshal: Highest Ranking officer of the Air Force. Current Lord Marshal is Samantha St.cloud, Commanding Officer of the Lance Held High Imperial Navy Lead by the Fleet Admiral, the Navy is responsible for defending the waters of the empire. Sacra Corona’s employs a wide variety of warships and supports ships, with an estimated 600+ ships under its command ranging from small troop transports to the colossal Andromeda-class battleships. The Navy has no permanant fleets, but organizes ships into large temporary Tasks Forces or Battle Fleets assigned to a specific mission. Each of these battlegroups is headed by an Admiral. Imperial Army Lead by the Lord General, the Army is responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest branch of Sacra Corona’s military. With an estimated 5,500,000 personnel, the army can handle a wide range of missions. Whether it be large-scale deployment or small insertion teams, and army is up to the task. The Army is Organized into 20 Legions. Each Legion numbers at around 200,000-25,000 troops and is commanded by a Field Marshal. A fully equipped Legion may have 15 -25 tanks, 15 long-rang artillery cannons, and a mobile command center. Imperial Air Force Lead by the Lord Marshal, the Air Force is responsible for air-based operations undertaken by the military. The Air Force has played a role in almost all of the military’s operations since 1920, everything from close air support to attaining air supremacy. According to the Nov.2010 census there are around 5,500,000 active men and women in service. The Air Force is divided into seven fleets with each one assigned to one province in the Empire. Each fleet consist of around 20 Air-Battleships and an 10 squadrons. Each fleet is lead by an Air Marshal. *'Archangel-Class Air Battleship:'The Archangels are the powerhouse of the Coronan Military. Able to transport a maximum of 500 soldiers ,plus fifteen Main Battle Tanks. Also able to refuel small to medium-size military aircraft mid flight. Imperial Nation Guard lead by the Minister of Defense is the reserve forces of the empire. Consisting of about 372,000 seamen, airmen, and soldiers. During war time these troops can distributed to which ever branch needs them. Category:Faction nations